federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - July, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18151-18270 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2404. *FP - June, 2404 *FP - August, 2404 Earth Plots First Week Out for lunch, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE continues to be mentally manipulated by ZHARA VELIC (STADI) without either of them knowing it. With her feelings bleeding into him, he begins to fall in love with her and they become a ‘couple.’ ANDRUS goes home and explains to KENDRA DEVIN that he is truly in love with Zhara and they are going to be together. MARCUS WOLFE and CHIARO DHOW have a couple drinks together when they get into the topic of Katal/Rahne. Both do not like the other and things get tense pretty quickly before Chiaro leaves. LINCOLN TREDWAY notices that J’PEL is not her usual self and they talk before she admits she is worried about her life slipping into a mundane routine. When ABBOTT THAY gets back from his bounty hunting, he finds KARYN DAX-WOLFE at her place and lets her know some information about the Tellerite story she has been working on with Jatar. ANDRUS continues to think about ZHARA and visits her at her place before they have an entire night of crazy sex. MARLON NADIS and JOVANA LUFKIN have a conversation in the tub about their lack of sex and he explains he is worried about it but will talk to a counsellor. MARCUS seeks out KATAL DHAJA at her home and talks to her about his conversation with Chiaro. She is upset at her husband for acting like a child, as well as telling Marcus how sorry she is for leaving him. KENDRA decides to get some advice about Andrus and talks to WILLIAM BELL, only to realize that she still has some feelings for him and he is hard to be around. In the morning, ZHARA and ANDRUS talk about the idea of her moving in with him and he plans on telling Vylin. BRIAN HANSEN finds ABBOTT at his club and they talk about the murder they committed together. Brian is shocked at how detached his nephew is but Abbott convinces the man he is okay. KATAL decides to confront CHIARO about the conversation with Marcus and puts her husband in his place, imploring him to grow up. MARLON has a counselling session with KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and he explains his other personality ‘Ace Trader’ and his penchant for homosexual and strange sex. In Belize, ANDRUS finds VYLIN ELBRUNNE who is worried about him being away. He explains he was having sex with another woman and would like for her to move in because they are in love. Hurt and mortified, Vylin leaves to the lawoffice. ZHARA has a meeting with MARCUS and explains her relationship with Andrus, but he is worried for her when she says he was a former professor. Making it to Earth, MARIEL OKEA is surprised when SAHARAH MUNROE shows up with her grandfather SHAWN MUNROE. Shawn talks to Mariel and explains how his endorsement would work. KARYN seeks out KORAN JATAR and tells him the information Abbott gave her and they make plans on leaving to Tellar Prime. KESS prepares to have a night out with JANA KORVIN on the sailboat. With Lawsen there, they have a great time just talking and colouring. Second Week Knowing that she will be leaving, KARYN DAX-WOLFE has to tell BENJAMIN WOLFE about her trip with Jatar. When she does, Benjamin doesn’t take it that well but better than she was expecting. Out on their sailing trip, JANA KORVIN and KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talk about their future and how both feel like they are ready for something more. When JANA gets back from his trip, he interviews DELANEY ALMIN in hopes of seeing if she would make a good Yeoman on the Fenrir. KARYN dresses up like a sexy nun to make BENJAMIN feel better about her leaving. It seems to work and the two have sex. MARLON NADIS finally brings up sex with JOVANA LUFKIN and he explains he would really like to be with her but he is worried she would find him too aggressive. She explains she loves him and they make plans to be intimate. BENJAMIN seeks out his father and explains to him that he is leaving to Cardassia and convinces his dad to go with him as the Guide. MARCUS lets KATAL DHAJA know and they have an impromptu trip to Disney Universe. In Toronto, MARIEL OKEA is happy to be with SAHARAH MUNROE who dubs him her boyfriend without him having a lot of say in the matter. When Mariel meets BARBARA MUNROE, however, he is more than a little concerned about how senile she it. ANTHONY NORAD comes to JANA’s place for breakfast and they talk about Delaney and Kess, as well as looking for a CMO for the Fenrir. While packing for Tellar Prime, KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talk about her disturbing encounter with her brother and how to cope with the information. He explains that maybe a family intervention is needed before she can see the kind of person her father is. En route to Cardassia, BENJAMIN and MARCUS talk more about the Hebitians and the implications all of this could have in the future. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is back at the law office and JAMES MUNROE inquires if she is okay. One things leads to the other and they kiss but she agrees she needs to talk to her husband more. MARLON and JOVANA finally get together in bed and they have sex. Losing her virginity was not what she thought it was but she was happy it was with Marlon. Going into temporal, ELLIANA DHAJA asks LINCOLN TREDWAY to have some time off. He agrees she can have it but that she has to really think about her decisions to be with Connor in the long run. Third Week On Earth, DROVIN AVENO comes to take his son back to Betazed with him, while KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is left reeling from the news that maybe she isn’t prepared to go on the Fenrir and should consider declining the invitation. LINCOLN TREDWAY has noticed some weird happenings with his neighbour Zhara so he tells SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE that he is pretty sure her father is having sex with the mute student. SAMANTHA wants to find out for herself if something is off and after a lunch with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE she realizes that his mind is so different. KESS seeks out JANA KORVIN and explains maybe she shouldn’t be the counsellor on the ship anymore. Jana is more than worried on the influence her ex-husband has over her life. JOVANA LUFKIN and MEGAN SPARKS go out to shop when Jovana confesses that she is finally not a virgin. Megan is happy for her but that quickly goes sour when they get on the conversation of Megan in the Ace Trader program. SAMANTHA seeks out JACKSON MOYER about her findings with her father. Her mentor suggests ways for her to look into it herself and not to help her. SAMANTHA continues her investigation and speaks to ELLIANA DHAJA following a clue about the ‘Wolfe-Dhaja’ relationship which she thinks is Ben/Elli. Speaking to Elli, however, she finds maybe it is Marcus/Katal. When MARLON NADIS notices that Jovana didn’t come home, he talks to MEGAN and hears about their argument. He feels terrible about his issues and hurting her, but is unable to find her to apologize. CEDRIC FROBISHER is out having fun with his uncle TUCKER DORR when he explains he is getting more into plays, as well as learning to use a gravity belt. For date night, MALCOM PARKER picks up MATILDA WEISS only to run into CONNOR ALMIN and talk to him a little about Elliana. When Malcom and Matilda leave, they talk about relationships and the Fenrir. Fourth Week Going in for an interview, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA sells to JANA KORVIN just why she should be accepted onto the Fenrir as a civilian doctor. Convinced that she could make a good addition he agrees to look into it. Upset about her situation, VYLIN ELBRUNNE seeks out JAMES MUNROE and talks to him about her issues. One thing leads to the other and the two have sex. KATAL DHAJA is looking after the kids when MARCUS WOLFE calls her and explains he wants to come home. She implores him to so he can get his birthday gifts. Practicing for the tournament, CONNOR ALMIN gets into an argument with TAEVYN WOODS. With tempers flaring, they talk about who deserves to really be commander. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides to interview LINCOLN TREDWAY and gets further when she finds out that Zhara has conflicting information in her file, as well as strong telepathy. NARYANNA DORR is in the dumps when EBEN DORR finally asks her about it. She explains because of her culture she is yearning for more children and husbands, even if she is unsure she is a good mother. INDIRA FROBISHER and KENNEDY FROBISHER talk about the kids and the idea that maybe they should be seeing counsellors so they don’t have issues like he does. CONNOR goes to ELLIANA DHAJA about his argument with Woods but they are interrupted by MELISSA FUKUSHIMA when she tells him that his mother has gone into labour. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE brings ZHARA VELIC (STADI) back to his home in Belize to meet VYLIN. His wife confesses that she has slept with James but Andrus doesn’t care. SAMANTHA continues her mission when she interviews KATAL and finds out the woman was the victim of a telepathic attack several weeks before. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME FUKUSHIMA are shocked when their baby comes early and SATOYUN FUKUSHIMA came to be a healthy boy (July 28, 2404). CONNOR gets to the hospital with ELLIANA, MELISSA and ZAYANI ALMIN before getting into a confrontation with his older triplet and separating. SAMANTHA brings her information to JACKSON MOYER and he explains that she can go and get her perp. Almost home from Prime, MARCUS and BENJAMIN WOLFE talk about what they learned, as well as Benjamin’s dream about Rahne. SAMANTHA confronts ANDRUS about everything that is going on but he still doesn’t care. Getting more and more angry, Andrus is shot by his daughter on stun to get him to cooperate. JOVANA LUFKIN finally goes back to her apartment and she has conversation with MARLON NADIS about being able to see other guys – something he agrees to let her do. OBI LOS confronts ABBOTT THAY about his business against the Syndicate and after seducing him with his pheromones the two have sex. Cardassia Plots First Week Returned from the mUniverse, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and AARIX DAMAR have to tell OZARA BERN that her son Celar is dead and Lana is not coming back. Ozara is crushed and breaksdown, imploring Onel to stay with her and he agrees to be there to help her raise Lakar. Second Week Finally buying some property, JORET VENIK shows his father, DURAS VENIK, the 10 acres where the paintball courses will be. He explains he was accepting into the business school at the University. Third Week Arriving to the planet, MARCUS WOLFE is there to interview CYDJA MUNROE about what she knows regarding the Hebitians. She explains that she doesn’t think they are Gods as much as the Prophets interfering in their lives. AARIX DAMAR comes home and finds ZETERI DAMAR in the middle of a cleaning frenzy. He explains to her that she needs to seek help because she isn’t coping as well as she thinks she is. BENJAMIN WOLFE is working on reading more about the Hebitians when he falls asleep. He has a dream with MARCUS and RAHNE DHAJA in it – the little girl being almost 10 and inquiring about the necklace. NATIME DAMAR decides she wants to help out and sees ZETERI in her apartment. Offering her a chalice necklace from the temple, Natime is surprised that Zeteri wants nothing to do with the religion. SIYAL INDUS has a visit with BENJAMIN and they talk about the necklaces and the idea of the oracles – learning some things he isn’t comfortable with. Later, SIYAL goes to see ZETERI to bring her food and update her about the twins. When they talk, she is surprised about the chalice necklace but implores her step-daughter to see a therapist. KEGEN DAMAR is in the temple, feeling a bit upset that Marcus/Ben have not come to see him yet. He explains his to OVI MERU before walking her home. En route, he shows his emotions with Celar and his sister’s death before some kind of spark showing up between them. ZETERI talks to AARIX about the necklace and the place of Hebitian religion in their home and he agrees to talk to Kegen about it. BENJAMIN makes his way to the temple when he talks MERU and finds out about the vision Kegen has. Putting some pieces together, he finds he is getting somewhere just not sure where. Fourth Week Looking for a babysitter for his daughter, Glinn SELTAN LEMEC interviews AAMINA ZARALE. She is more than happy to get the work but finds the man somewhere intimidating and gruff. OZARA BERN gets back from work and talks to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that she has retired from the third order and is selling the main house. One thing leads to another and they get into a deeply personal conversation where she confesses she has wanted to go back into the past to say goodbye to her Eron. He encourages he and she is at peace with the idea of changing her life for the better. MARCUS WOLFE finally gets around to interviewing KEGEN DAMAR and they talk about his visions and reasons to getting into the religion. SELTAN calls in AAMINA into his home once more to have a final interview, this time with his daughter there to help out and make a decision. Deciding on that final person, SELTAN lets AAMINA know that she was hired and needs to start right away. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Realizing that she is pregnant, LANA BERN tells mCELAR BERN of her condition and he is more than happy to have a son with her. She explains it means she can’t have drugs or anything just incase. Going to mCYDJA BERN, mCELAR is distraught when he finds out she has stopped lactacting and tells mJAMES MUNROE to get her pregnant again. Tellar Plots Second Week On Tellar Prime, KARYN is exhausted after an emotionally interview with one of the girls taken in the trafficking. JATAR tries to distract her and they make plans to go to the station for more undercover work. Third Week Finally on the station, KORAN JATAR and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get into some business of checking out the station. They agree to split up in order to cover more area in a faster time. After checking out some of the station, JATAR finds a brothel and KARYN finds a drug place. They decide that they can look more into it on their own and see if they can find out any more contact information on the Tellerite girls. Fourth Week After returning from exploring on their own, KARYN DAX-WOLFE explains to KORAN JATAR that she found someone who may be willing to talk. Agreeing to look into it, they set a meeting with this man to get high in hopes he will spill the beans. When JATAR meets with ‘Michael’ he and KARYN go and have a tripping experience before Michael confesses to having a Tellerite girl and is willing to help them. Time Plots 2420 Fourth Week A future LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA are seen to be living together and in an intimate relationship. When they are in the middle of sex, they are interrupted and both knocked unconscious before being kidnapped. Meanwhile, past LINCOLN and past ELLIANA are dropped into a cell and trying to cope – he has a concussion and she is terrified about everyone being okay. #07 July, 2404 #07 July, 2404 #07 July, 2404